2016
The following media in this list is from 2016. Movies Walt Disney Theatrical Zootopia.jpg|Zootopia (March 4)|link=Zootopia Findingdory.jpg|Finding Dory (June 17)|link=Finding Dory Moana.jpg|Moana (November 23)|link=Moana Home Video Homewardbound dvd.jpg|Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey|link=Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey (VHS/DVD) Homewardbound2 dvd.jpg|Homeward Bound II: Lost in San Francisco|link=Homeward Bound II: Lost in San Francisco (VHS/DVD) Saludosamigos_digital.jpg|Saludos Amigos (digital only) Threecaballeros.jpg|The Three Caballeros (digital only) Makeminemusic.jpg|Make Mine Music|link=Make Mine Music (Disney Gold Classic Collection) Melodytime dvd.jpg|Melody Time|link=Melody Time (Disney Gold Classic Collection) Agoofymovie 2000.jpg|A Goofy Movie|link=A Goofy Movie (Disney Gold Classic Collection) Mickeysonceuponachristmas 2000.jpg|Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas|link=Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas (VHS/DVD) Abugslife bluray.jpg|A Bug's Life|link=A Bug's Life (Collector's Edition) Petesdragon 2009.jpg|Pete's Dragon|link=Pete's Dragon (High-Flying Edition) Bedknobsandbroomsticks 2009.jpg|Bedknobs and Broomsticks|link=Bedknobs and Broomsticks (Enchanted Musical Edition) Greatmousedetective 2010.jpg|The Great Mouse Detective|link=The Great Mouse Detective (Mystery in the Mist Edition) Blackcauldron 2010.jpg|The Black Cauldron|link=The Black Cauldron (25th Anniversary Edition) Aliceinwonderland bluray.jpg|Alice in Wonderland|link=Alice in Wonderland (60th Anniversary Edition) Foxandthehound bluray.jpg|The Fox and the Hound|link=The Fox and the Hound (30th Anniversary Edition) Dumbo bluray.jpg|Dumbo|link=Dumbo (70th Anniversary Edition) Aristocats bluray.jpg|The Aristocats|link=The Aristocats (2012 Special Edition) Rescuers bluray.jpg|The Rescuers & The Rescuers Down Under|link=The Rescuers (35th Anniversary Edition) Pocahontas bluray.jpg|Pocahontas & Pocahontas II|link=Pocahontas & Pocahontas II (Special Edition) Cinderella bluray.jpg|Cinderella|link=Cinderella (Diamond Edition) Monstersinc bluray2013.jpg|Monsters, Inc.|link=Monsters, Inc. (Blu-ray) Wreckitralph bluray.jpg|Wreck-It Ralph|link=Wreck-It Ralph (Blu-ray/DVD) Hunchbackofnotredame bluray.jpg|The Hunchback of Notre Dame|link=The Hunchback of Notre Dame (Blu-ray) Mulan bluray.jpg|Mulan|link=Mulan (15th Anniversary Edition) Swordinthestone bluray.jpg|The Sword in the Stone|link=The Sword in the Stone (50th Anniversary Edition) Robinhood bluray.jpg|Robin Hood|link=Robin Hood (40th Anniversary Edition) Winniethepooh bluray.jpg|The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh|link=The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (2013 Special Edition) Oliverandcompany bluray.jpg|Oliver & Company|link=Oliver & Company (25th Anniversary Edition) Littlemermaid bluray.jpg|The Little Mermaid|link=The Little Mermaid (Diamond Edition) Monstersuniversity bluray.jpg|Monsters University|link=Monsters University (DVD/Blu-ray) Marypoppins bluray.jpg|Mary Poppins|link=Mary Poppins (50th Anniversary Edition) Junglebook diamondedition.jpg|The Jungle Book|link=The Jungle Book (Diamond Edition) Frozen bluray.jpg|Frozen|link=Frozen (Blu-ray/DVD) Ichabodmrtoad_funfancyfree_bluray.jpg|The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad & Fun and Fancy Free|link=The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad & Fun and Fancy Free (Blu-ray) Hercules bluray.jpg|Hercules|link=Hercules (Blu-ray) Sleepingbeauty diamondedition.jpg|Sleeping Beauty|link=Sleeping Beauty (Diamond Edition) 101dalmatians diamondedition.jpg|101 Dalmatians|link=101 Dalmatians (Diamond Edition) Bighero6_bluray.jpg|Big Hero 6|link=Big Hero 6 (Blu-ray/DVD) Aladdin diamondedition.jpg|Aladdin|link=Aladdin (Diamond Edition) Insideout_bluray.jpg|Inside Out|link=Inside Out Toystory_bluraywithdigitalhd.jpg|Toy Story|link=Toy Story (Blu-ray) Toystory2 bluraywithdigitalhd.jpg|Toy Story 2|link=Toy Story 2 (Blu-ray) Toystory3 bluraywithdigitalhd.jpg|Toy Story 3|link=Toy Story 3 (Blu-ray/DVD) Incredibles bluray2016.jpg|The Incredibles (May 31)|link=The Incredibles (DVD/Blu-ray) Findingnemo bluray2016.jpg|Finding Nemo (May 31)|link=Finding Nemo (Blu-ray) Zootopia_bluray.jpg|Zootopia (June 7)|link=Zootopia (Blu-ray/DVD) Findingdory_bluray.jpg|Finding Dory (November 15)|link=Finding Dory (Blu-ray/DVD) Paramount Early in June, a trailer for Monster Trucks was seen in theaters on several films. Another trailer was released in November, with a confirmed release date of January 13, 2017. Universal Theatrical secretlifeofpets.jpg|The Secret Life of Pets (July 8)|link=The Secret Life of Pets Sing.jpg|Sing (December 21)|link=Sing Also throughout this year, trailers for Sing appeared in many animated films, including Finding Dory and Moana. Home Video Catinthehat bluray.jpg|The Cat in the Hat|link=The Cat in the Hat (DVD/Blu-ray) Despicableme_bluray.jpg|Despicable Me|link=Despicable Me Despicableme2_bluray.jpg|Despicable Me 2|link=Despicable Me 2 Howthegrinchstolechristmas_bluray.jpg|How the Grinch Stole Christmas|link=How the Grinch Stole Christmas Minions_bluray.jpg|Minions|link=Minions Secretlifeofpets_bluray.jpg|The Secret Life of Pets (December 6) Sony Pictures Theatrical angrybirdsmovie.jpg|The Angry Birds Movie (May 20)|link=The Angry Birds Movie Home Video Hook bluray.jpg|Hook|link=Hook (VHS/DVD/Blu-ray) Hoteltransylvania_bluray.jpg|Hotel Transylvania Matilda bluray.jpg|Matilda|link=Matilda (Blu-ray) Annie_2015bluray.jpg|Annie|link=Annie (Blu-ray/DVD) Hoteltransylvania2_bluray.jpg|Hotel Transylvania 2 (January 12) Angrybirdsmovie_bluray.jpg|The Angry Birds Movie (August 16) 20th Century Fox Theatrical iceage5.jpg|Ice Age: Collision Course (July 22)|link=Ice Age: Collision Course Home Video Homealone bluray.jpg|Home Alone: Family Fun Edition|link=Home Alone: Family Fun Edition (DVD/Blu-ray) Homealone2_bluray.jpg|Home Alone 2: Lost in New York|link=Home Alone 2: Lost in New York (VHS/DVD/Blu-ray) iceage bluray.jpg|Ice Age iceage2_bluray.jpg|Ice Age: The Meltdown Iceage3_bluray.jpg|Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs Iceage4_bluray.jpg|Ice Age: Continental Drift Wimpykid bluray.jpg|Diary of a Wimpy Kid|link=Diary of a Wimpy Kid (Blu-ray/DVD) Wimpykid2 bluray.jpg|Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules|link=Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules (Blu-ray/DVD)Wimpykid3 bluray.jpg|Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Dog Days|link=Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Dog Days (Blu-ray/DVD) Starwars bluraydvd.jpg|Star Wars Trilogy|link=Star Wars Trilogy (Blu-ray Disc) Starwarsprequels bluraydvd.jpg|Star Wars Prequel Trilogy|link=Star Wars Prequel Trilogy (Blu-ray Disc) peanutsmovie_bluray.jpg|The Peanuts Movie (March 8)*|link=The Peanuts Movie Iceage5_bluray.jpg|Ice Age: Collision Course (October 11) The Peanuts Movie was released on Digital HD on February 12. Warner Bros. Theatrical Storks.jpg|Storks (September 23)|link=Storks Home Video Harrypotter1 bluray.jpg|Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone|link=Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone (DVD/Blu-ray) Harrypotter2 bluray.jpg|Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets|link=Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (DVD/Blu-ray) Harrypotter3 bluray.jpg|Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban|link=Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (DVD/Blu-ray) Harrypotter4 bluray.jpg|Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire|link=Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (DVD/Blu-ray) Harrypotter5 bluray.jpg|Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix|link=Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (Blu-ray/DVD) Harrypotter6 bluray.jpg|Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince|link=Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (Blu-ray/DVD) Harrypotter7 bluray.jpg|Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1|link=Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1 (Blu-ray/DVD) Harrypotter8 bluray.jpg|Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2|link=Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 (Blu-ray/DVD) Goonies bluray2011.jpg|The Goonies|link=The Goonies (Blu-ray) Wizardofoz 3dbluray.jpg|The Wizard of Oz|link=The Wizard of Oz (75th Anniversary Edition) Hollywood Pictures Smbmovie dvd.jpg|Super Mario Bros.|link=Super Mario Bros. (film) New Line Cinema Home Video Themask bluray.jpg|The Mask|link=The Mask (Special Edition DVD/Blu-ray) DreamWorks Home Video Shrek bluray.jpg|Shrek|link=Shrek (DVD/VHS) Shrek2 bluray.jpg|Shrek 2|link=Shrek 2 (DVD/VHS) Shrek3 bluray2.jpg|Shrek the Third|link=Shrek the Third (DVD/Blu-ray) Shrek4 bluray.jpg|Shrek Forever After|link=Shrek Forever After (DVD/Blu-ray) Other Home Video Mylittlepony1986 dvd2.jpg|My Little Pony: The Movie|link=My Little Pony: The Movie PC Software Apple IOS10.png|iOS 10 (September 16) ITunes_12.2_Apple_Music.png|iTunes 12 iTunes 12.3 adds full support for iOS 9 and Windows 10. iOS 9.3 was the last version to support iPhone 4S, as Apple dropped support for that version on June 13, when iOS 10 was announced. iOS 10 is included by default with the new iPhone 7. iTunes 12.5 is the first version to fully support iOS 10. Google Google_Chrome_logo_2011.png|Google Chrome Google dropped support for Chrome on Windows XP and Vista in April. Microsoft Windows_10_Logo.png|Windows 10|link=Windows 10 Television Broadcast syndication 2014title.png|Jeopardy!|link=Jeopardy! Wheeloffortune 1997.jpg|Wheel of Fortune|link=Wheel of Fortune On January 18, in a game of Jeopardy!, all three contestants flunked out after wagering their entire winnings and giving incorrect responses in the final round. The two leading contestants each took home $2,000, and the third place contestant with $1,000, and three new players were summoned on January 19. PBS Kids Thomas&Friends8.jpg|Thomas & Friends|link=Thomas & Friends Nickelodeon/Nick at Nite Fullhouse 1993.png|Full House|link=Full House Cartoon Network SonicBoom.png|Sonic Boom|link=Sonic Boom Season 2 of this show premiered on October 29. Boomerang Pokemon Logo.png|Pokemon|link=Pokemon SonicBoom.png|Sonic Boom|link=Sonic Boom Discovery Family Title01.wmv 000096250.jpg|My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic|link=My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Mlp equestriagirls.png|My Little Pony: Equestria Girls|link=My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks first opening sequence logo EG2.png|My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks|link=My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Friendship_Games_logo_EG3.png|My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Friendship Games|link=My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Friendship Games Legend of Everfree trailer logo EG4.png|My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree (November 5)|link=My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree Season 6 of the TV series premiered on March 26. It premiered through October 22. TeenNick Allthat.png|All That|link=All That LegendsoftheHiddenTemple.jpg|Legends of the Hidden Temple|link=Legends of the Hidden Temple Amandashow.jpg|The Amanda Show|link=The Amanda Show These shows only aired from time to time. As for The Amanda Show, they only aired the six "Best of" episodes and the second and third episodes of Season 1 in June. Home video My Little Pony Mylittlepony season1.jpg|The Complete First Season|link=My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Season One (DVD) Mylittlepony vol1.jpg|The Friendship Express|link=My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: The Friendship Express Mylittlepony vol2.jpg|Royal Pony Wedding|link=My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Royal Pony Wedding Mylittlepony season2.jpg|The Complete Second Season|link=My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Season Two (DVD) Mylittlepony vol3.jpg|Adventures in the Crystal Empire|link=My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Adventures in the Crystal Empire Mylittlepony vol4.jpg|Pinkie Pie Party|link=My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Pinkie Pie Party Mylittlepony vol5.jpg|Princess Twilight Sparkle|link=My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Princess Twilight Sparkle Mylittlepony vol6.jpg|A Pony for Every Season|link=My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: A Pony for Every Season Mylittlepony season3.jpg|The Complete Third Season|link=My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Season Three (DVD) Mylittlepony vol7.jpg|A Dash of Awesome|link=My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: A Dash of Awesome Mylittlepony vol8.jpg|The Keys of Friendship|link=My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: The Keys of Friendship Mylittlepony vol9.jpg|Spooktacular Pony Tales|link=My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Spooktacular Pony Tales Mylittlepony vol10.jpg|Adventures of the Cutie Mark Crusaders|link=My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Adventures of the Cutie Mark Crusaders Mylittlepony season4.jpg|The Complete Fourth Season|link=My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Season Four (DVD) Mylittlepony vol11.jpg|Cutie Mark Quests|link=My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Cutie Mark Quests Mylittlepony vol12.jpg|Games Ponies Play|link=My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Games Ponies Play Mlp winterdvd.jpg|Winter Vacation: Double Feature|link=My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Winter Vacation mylittlepony vol13.jpg|Friends Across Equestria (March 1)|link=My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Friends Across Equestria mylittlepony vol14.jpg|Friends and Family (June 7)|link=My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Friends and Family mlp_season5dvd.jpg|The Complete Fifth Season (July 12)|link=My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Season Five (DVD) Mylittlepony vol15.jpg|Soarin' Over Equestria (August 2)|link=My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Soarin' Over Equestria Mylittlepony vol16.jpg|Everypony's Favorite Frights (August 30)|link=My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Everypony's Favorite Frights Equestriagirls dvd.jpg|My Little Pony: Equestria Girls|link=My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Rainbowrocks dvd.jpg|My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks|link=My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Friendshipgames dvd.jpg|My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Friendship Games|link=My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Friendship Games Legendofeverfree bluray.jpg|My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree (November 1)|link=My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree On Digital AllThatVol1.jpg|All That: Volume 1 AllThatVol2.jpg|All That: Volume 2 AllThatVol3.jpg|All That: Volume 3 AllThatVol4.jpg|All That: Volume 4 AllThatVol5.jpg|All That: Volume 5 AllThatVol6.jpg|All That: Volume 6 mylittlepony_season1a.jpg|My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Season 1 (episodes 1-13)|link=My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic/Season 1 mylittlepony_season1b.jpg|My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Season 1 (episodes 14-26) mylittlepony_season2a.jpg|My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Season 2 (episodes 1-13)|link=My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic/Season 2 mylittlepony_season2b.jpg|My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Season 2 (episodes 14-26) mylittlepony_season3a.jpg|My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Season 3|link=My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic/Season 3 mylittlepony_season4a.jpg|My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Season 4 (episodes 1-13)|link=My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic/Season 4 mylittlepony_season4b.jpg|My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Season 4 (episodes 14-26) mylittlepony_season5a.jpg|My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Season 5 (episodes 1-13)|link=My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic/Season 5 mylittlepony_season5b.jpg|My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Season 5 (episodes 14-26) mylittlepony_season6a.jpg|My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Season 6 (episodes 1-13)|link=My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic/Season 6 mylittlepony_season6b.jpg|My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Season 6 (episodes 14-26) Video Games Kirby Kirbytripledeluxe.jpg|Kirby Triple Deluxe|link=Kirby Triple Deluxe Kirbyandtherainbowcurse.jpg|Kirby and the Rainbow Curse|link=Kirby and the Rainbow Curse Kirby_Planet_Robobot.png|Kirby: Planet Robobot (June 10) Mario supermario3dland.jpg|Super Mario 3D Land|link=Super Mario 3D Land Mariokart7.jpg|Mario Kart 7|link=Mario Kart 7 nsmb2.jpg|New Super Mario Bros. 2|link=New Super Mario Bros. 2 NSMBU.jpg|New Super Mario Bros. U|link=New Super Mario Bros. U Mario&LuigiDreamTeam.png|Mario & Luigi: Dream Team|link=Mario & Luigi: Dream Team Supermario3dworld.jpg|Super Mario 3D World|link=Super Mario 3D World Mariokart8.jpg|Mario Kart 8|link=Mario Kart 8 Marioparty10.jpg|Mario Party 10 (March 20)|link=Mario Party 10 Sonic Sonic&allstarsracing2.jpg|Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed|link=Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed Soniclostworld wiiu.jpg|Sonic Lost World|link=Sonic Lost World Sonicboom shatteredcrystal.jpg|Sonic Boom: Shattered Crystal|link=Sonic Boom: Shattered Crystal Sonicboom riseoflyric.jpg|Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric|link=Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric mariosonicrio2016_3ds.jpg|Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games (March 18)|link=Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games sonicboom_fireandice.jpg|Sonic Boom: Fire & Ice (September 27) Music Friendship_Games_soundtrack_album_cover.png|My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Friendship Games|link=My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Friendship Games (soundtrack) Pinkie Pie's Party Playlist cover.jpg|My Little Pony: Pinkie Pie's Party Playlist|link=My Little Pony: Pinkie Pie's Party Playlist Mlpeg4 soundtrack.jpg|My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree (September 16)|link=My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree (soundtrack) Books Diary of a Wimpy Kid Wimpykid1.jpg|Diary of a Wimpy Kid|link=Diary of a Wimpy Kid Wimpykid 2.jpg|Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules|link=Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules Wimpykid 3.jpg|Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Last Straw|link=Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Last Straw Wimpykid4.jpg|Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Dog Days|link=Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Dog Days Wimpykid5.jpg|Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Ugly Truth|link=Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Ugly Truth Wimpykid6.jpg|Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Cabin Fever|link=Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Cabin Fever Wimpykid7.jpg|Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Third Wheel|link=Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Third Wheel Wimpykid8.jpg|Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Hard Luck|link=Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Hard Luck Wimpykid9.jpg|Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Long Haul|link=Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Long Haul Wimpykid10.jpg|Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Old School|link=Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Old School My Little Pony Mlpchapterbook1.jpg|Twilight Sparkle and the Crystal Heart Spell|link=My Little Pony: Twilight Sparkle and the Crystal Heart Spell Mlpchapterbook2.jpg|Pinkie Pie and the Rockin' Ponypalooza Party!|link=My Little Pony: Pinkie Pie and the Rockin' Ponypalooza Party! Mlpchapterbook3.jpg|Rainbow Dash and the Daring Do Double Dare|link=My Little Pony: Rainbow Dash and the Daring Do Double Dare Mlpchapterbook4.jpg|Rarity and the Curious Case of Charity|link=My Little Pony: Rarity and the Curious Case of Charity Mlpchapterbook5.jpg|Applejack and the Honest-to-Goodness Switcheroo|link=My Little Pony: Applejack and the Honest-to-Goodness Switcheroo Mlpchapterbook6.jpg|Fluttershy and the Fine Furry Friends Fair|link=My Little Pony: Fluttershy and the Fine Furry Friends Fair Mlp throughthemirror.jpg|My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Through the Mirror|link=My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Through the Mirror Mlp rainbowrocks.jpg|My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks|link=My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Mlp maneevent.jpg|My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks: The Mane Event|link=My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks: The Mane Event Mlp sunsetshimmertimetoshine.jpg|My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Sunset Shimmer's Time to Shine|link=My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Sunset Shimmer's Time to Shine Mlp friendshipgames.jpg|My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games|link=My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games Mlp sleepoversurprise.jpg|My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Twilight's Sparkly Sleepover Surprise (May 17)|link=My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Twilight's Sparkly Sleepover Surprise Mlp legendofeverfree.jpg|My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree (September 6)|link=My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree Websites No new ones I know of. Logos of 2016 Universal (2012).jpg|Universal Pictures|link=Universal Pictures Universal Television (2011).jpg|Universal Television|link=Universal Television Paramount_(2012).jpg|Paramount Pictures|link=Paramount Pictures Paramount_DVD_(2002).jpg|Paramount DVD|link=Paramount Home Entertainment Paramount_High Definition (2006).jpg|Paramount High Definition Warner Bros. Pictures (2004).jpg|Warner Bros.|link=Warner Bros. Pictures Warner Bros. Television (2003).jpg|Warner Bros. Television|link=Warner Bros. Television Warner Home Video (1997).jpg|Warner Home Video|link=Warner Home Video Sony_(2013).png|Sony Pictures Columbia_Pictures_(2013).png|Columbia Pictures|link=Columbia Pictures TriStar Pictures (2015, new full version).mp4 20160322 101002.537.jpg|Tristar Pictures|link=TriStar Pictures Sony Pictures Television (2002).jpg|Sony Pictures Television|link=Sony Pictures Television Sony Pictures Home Entertainment (2005).jpg|Sony Pictures Home Entertainment|link=Sony Pictures Home Entertainment 20th Century Fox (2011).jpg|20th Century Fox|link=20th Century Fox Film Corporation 20th Century Fox Television (1995).jpg|20th Century Fox Television|link=20th Century Fox Television 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment (2010).jpg|20th Century Fox Home Entertainment|link=20th Century Fox Home Entertainment Walt_Disney_Studios_Home_Entertainment_(2013).jpg|The Walt Disney Company|link=Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment NBCUniversal_Television_(2011).png|NBCUniversal Television CBS Television Distribution (2007).jpg|CBS Television Distribution|link=CBS Television Distribution American Broadcasting Company Logo.png|ABC|link=ABC Fox logo.png|FOX|link=Fox Broadcasting Company CW Network.png|CW Network|link=CW Network HiT_Entertainment_(2006).jpg|HiT Entertainment|link=HiT Entertainment DHX Media (2011).jpg|DHX Media Hasbro Studios (2010).jpg|Hasbro Studios HBO logo.png|HBO|link=HBO Cinemax_logo_1997.png|Cinemax|link=Cinemax Showtime_logo_1997.png|Showtime|link=Showtime The_Movie_Channel_2006.png|The Movie Channel|link=The Movie Channel Disney Channel 2014.png|Disney Channel|link=Disney Channel Disney XD.png|Disney XD|link=Disney XD Disney Junior.png|Disney Junior|link=Disney Junior Freeform logo.png|Freeform|link=Freeform Nickelodeon 2009.png|Nickelodeon Productions|link=Nickelodeon Productions Nick at Nite.png|Nick at Nite TeenNick 2009.png|TeenNick|link=TeenNick Fx us hd.png|FX Network|link=FX Network Syfy logo.png|Syfy|link=Syfy TNT Logo 2016.png|TNT|link=TNT TBS 2015 Transparent.png|TBS|link=TBS Cartoon Network 2010.png|Cartoon Network|link=Cartoon Network Boomerang Logo.png|Boomerang|link=Boomerang Gsn logo.png|Game Show Network|link=Game Show Network Crumby 00.jpg|Cookie's Crumby Pictures Sprout logo 2013.png|Sprout|link=Sprout Discovery Family.png|Discovery Family|link=Discovery Family CC 2002.png|The Caption Center|link=Closed captioning Nintendo3ds logo.jpg|Nintendo 3DS|link=Nintendo 3DS WiiU logo.jpg|Wii U|link=Wii U Currency of 2016 Category:Timeline